Tomoko Reino
Tomoko Reino the second Cure in Music♪ Precure! She is a girl who always shy to another person, she always rely on Melody, because of her shy personality, she doesn't get many friends, and she often get bullied, when she in trouble, Melody always in charge to protect her, she is the Student Council Secretary of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School. Her Cure form is Cure Voice . Appearance Reino has short curly hair with the tips twirling and have braids tied up in the sides of her head. Her eyes is green. Her casual outfits consists deep red shirt with a leaf symbol at the bottom of the shirt and a green cardigan she wear covering her clothes, a light green long skirt with the front of the skirt opened and she wear a orange short jeans with her skirt covering her jeans, red long socks and light green shoes, she also wear a bracelet with leaf crystal gave from her mother. As Cure Voice, her eye color change drastically, from green to bright red, her hair also change color drastically from deep green to crimson, two big pigtails on the sides with the tip curling out and the tips are green colored. She has two red wings on her right side of her head, an orange head ribbon on the left of her head, a golden tiara, a pair of crimson leaf shaped earrings, a red choker on her neck, orange long arm protector with white leaf and orange red colored boots with green leaf on them. She has crimson, orange and a little white colored dress with light green leaf crystal on her right chest with bow on them, she also have scarlet short-like pants underneath, she also have a short light orange leaf ribbon on her skirt back with the long ribbon string fastened circling her waist and a long red ribbon on her back, her Melody Compact attached on her back under the long ribbon. Personality Reino is a second year student at Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School, and the Student Council Secretary at her school, she is a calm and gentle girl who always shy when meet another stranger and she is excellent at her studies, especially English and Math, due to her shy personality, she doesn't get many friends, she always rely on Melody, due to Melody's protective act towards her, when she was close to somebody, she can get excited and usually jump, because she proud that she can make more friends, but, when she is angry, her temper is high and uncontrolled, even Melody afraid to her when she angry. When it comes to her best friends, Melody, Ayaka and Louise, she always get happier and excited and her shy personality doesn't showed. When she was exploring something, she very curious about it and she doesn't want to stop before her exploring done, and also she like to experiment something that she curious about, when that time, her shy personality doesn't show anymore, especially when her best friends are always beside her, she will get more confidence and spirit to do something. History Meet Echo When Melody and Echo were walking at the road, she crashed with Reino, then, Reino saw Echo, Echo wants to hide, but it's too late, and Reino was holding and hugging her like a plushy, Reino and Echo introduce themself, make Echo and Reino become a good friend. Become a Precure Reino see Melody transformed into a Precure, then, Reino shocked and fell off, when Cure Pitch fight the Evira, Cure Pitch get strucked with fist and Cure Pitch flung away and fell off hard on the ground, Reino feel care about Melody and tell the Evira that the Evira won't get forgiven with hurting Melody, her feeling rises and her heartbeat go fast, then, Reino shocked and Echo call out the "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, and when she try to hold it, the Heart shine and become an Arpeggio Clappé and a Melody Compact, when that time Echo knew that Reino is the second Precure, Echo tell Reino to transform to help her dear friend, then, Reino transform into a Precure and she very shocked and she straightly go to save Melody. The Birth of Miracle When the one set of Music Key is completed, Miracle is born, Reino is shocked because Echo said that she is Reino's partner for becoming Precure and the source of her power. From that day, Reino try to close with Miracle and Miracle get happy toward Reino. Relationships Doriko Melody - Melody is one of the Reino's childhood friends, Melody and Reino sometimes seem very close at once, but, sometimes show their pranks and jokes to make people laugh. Murasaki Ayaka - When Reino meet Ayaka, she seemed more happier than before, and she sometimes sing loudly with Ayaka. Hikari Louise - Louise always treat Reino well, she taught Reino science, she often reading books together, and she always taught Reino more things, so, Reino can be said admiring her. Echo - Echo seems admire Reino due to her smart and her diligent personality, but, when Reino shy to another person, Echo always inspire her and tell her to not be afraid. Miracle - Reino taught Miracle many things due to her diligent type of girl, and Miracle seems want to become Reino's little sister because of her personality and want to protect Reino no matter what happens. Precure Cure Voice "The Natural Music! Cure Voice!" "自然の音楽！キュアボイス！" "Shizen no Ongaku! Kyua Boisu!" Cure Voice is Reino's Precure Alter Ego. She represent Nature. Transformation 'Cure Voice' Reino needs Miracle (Echo before Miracle born) to summon her Arpeggio Clappé and her transformation device called Melody Compact with the incantation "Precure: Music Connect!". 'Etude Power Up' Cure Voice needs her Happiness Heart and Miracle to summon the Etude Light with the incantation "Precure: Etude Heart!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Forest Leaf Forest Leaf is Cure Voice's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Sound of Forest! Forest Leaf!" . Forest Leaf Cannon Is Cure Voice's secondary power up purification attack without any attack items, with her feeling rise, this attack is available, with the incantation "The Tree of Trust! Forest Leaf! Cannon!!" . Crimson Melody Etude Is Cure Voice main finisher attack, with her attack item called "Natural Bell" and Miracle Clappé and with her partner Miracle, she able to do this attack. 'Purification Attacks (Etude Power Up)' Magic Etude Cure Voice's main purification attack in her Etude Power Up mode with Miracle, with the incantation "The New Power of Nature! Magic! Etude!!" ''' . '''Miraculous Symphony Cure Voice's main finisher attack in her Etude Power Up mode, with Miracle and her new attack item called "Miracle Baton" and Etude Clappé from Miracle, she able to do this attack. 'Defensive Attacks' Leaf Barrier Leaf Barrier is Cure Voice's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Strong and Unbreakable Leaf Barrier!" . 'Defensive Attacks (Etude Power Up)' Etude Protection Etude Protection is Cure Voice's second defensive attack without any attack items, she able to do this attack with her Etude Power Up mode, with the incantation''' "Protect The Tree of Love! Etude Protection!"' . 'Supportive Attacks' '''Voice Shower' . Cure Voice clap her hand and release her hand open armed creating a bubble with a autumn leaves inside, then, Cure Voice throw her hand before her and shower the bubble. Voice Punch . Cure Voice clench her fist and a stream of wind with leaves circling in her fist, then, she release the fist and the wind become a storm with some leaves in it. Voice Leaf Tornado . Cure Voice grasps her both hand and a tornado released from her body and she shoot the tornado to the enemy. Voice Hand Kick . Cure Voice jump far to the air and she kick the air with her hand through the enemy and the enemy fall off. Double Voice Punch . Cure Voice clench her fists and two streams of wind with leaves circling in her fists, then, she release the fists and the wind become a leaf storms, it's the double version of Voice Punch. Precure Duet . Cure Voice charge her left hand making a fist and the right hand charged with energy, she shoot her charged palm to the enemy and the enemy fall off. Double Precure Duet . The supportive attack which she use with Cure Pitch. They hold their hands together and they shoot their another charged palms to the enemy and the enemy knocked down. 'Supportive Attacks (Etude Power Up)' Shining Leaf . Cure Voice clap her hand and two energy balls created in her palms, then, she combine the energy balls and shoot it to the enemy. This attack only available in her Calmando Power Up mode. Blooming Clover . Cure Voice put her right hand to her chest and her chest shine, then, she put her hand before her and a big green clover energy appear before her and she release the energy become a clover shower knock the enemy down. This attack only available in her Calmando Power Up mode. Golden Burst . Cure Voice throw her hand to the air and she click her hand, then, many streams of light surround her and become a spiral wall, then, she throw her hand hardly before her and the streams create a massive size of crimson heart energy and she release the energy become a bursting light. This attack only available in her Calmando Power Up mode. Etymology Tomoko Tomoko stands for "A Friendy Girl", "Tomo" also means "Friend". Reino Reino stands for "Gratitude", "Rei" can also stands for "Flame", which presenting her high temper personality. While "No" stands for "Of" in English. Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters